Filters
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Untold truths


ROOKIE BLUE

_**FILTERS**_

i know it's been a while... i promise i'll get to my other stories eventually, i just have to get a few thoughts about this past season before starting with the 1st episode (no flame please) ^^ as usual, RB doesn't belong to me, yada yada

_2.01 – Butterflies – Vignette_

-o-

"What's holding you back?"

"You…"

_Seriously?_ She frowned when he skipped a beat. He sounded so serious.

"… love working with you, McNally, can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Hey, you got to wear that hair gel again!" she snapped, puzzled. It was a first. Sam had never been so straightforward before. Why now? Hadn't she been working this crazy crowd, she would have confronted him right there. But she simply didn't have time or energy to put into an argument with Sam at this moment.

_M__ust be joking!_ She turned her back to the patrol cruiser, but the smirk on Oliver's face was hard to miss. Luke buying a place and her unpredicted bold decision to live with Mr Perfect wasn't a scoop, really. Sam was going to resent her for it? She never let him believe he had a chance. Well, almost never… _technically_. She had made sure her moment of weakness had been swept under the proverbial rug. They were still friends, weren't they? _When this concert is over, he'll better be ready to apologize_.

Their easy banter in the privacy of a patrol car when she was still his rookie, that was one thing, but joking around about their complicated relationship or lack of in front of a colleague, Oliver no less, that was simply rude and unprofessional.

She gave her attention back to the enthusiastic crew and bumped into Dov whose level of testosterone seemed to match Sam's: dangerously high.

"What did they all have for breakfast, for Christ's sake, it's only a free concert not a demonstration against G-20!" she whispered between her teeth.

When she almost bumped into the girl in red, she had a hard time listening to her plea. Of course, her heart was telling her to let her in, just as it was telling her that maybe she should have let Sam in, but in both cases, her job description meant she had to do exactly the opposite. She couldn't help but spot Sam ubiquitous presence from the corner of her eye and did her best to keep a straight face when he quipped. "Hey boss, I'm gonna keep things moving… if that's okay with you?"

_What i__s wrong with him today of all days?_ "Okay," she mumbled, taken aback.

"Boyfriend?" the pretty brunette asked with an understanding grin.

"No! He's… well, was my TO." Even to her ears, that was a blatant lie. And why was she opening up so easily to a perfect stranger? What a weird day.

"He's cute," the girl in red insisted. "I had a lab partner like that…. acts all tough but…"

Then she was hit, the girl in red dropped and all hell broke loose.

"You're pretty darn honest today Sammy," Ollie piped, sitting back comfortably in his seat. Tilting his head. "Something you forgot to mention?"

"Like what?" Sam replied, "to tell you to mind your own business?"

"Hey, we're cruising together, your business is my business," the seasoned cop smiled. "What's going on with your rook?"

"Nothing's going on. And technically, she's not my rookie any more." _Damn you Oliver, that sounded more like a confession than anything, I should think carefully before talking to you._

"Like you said. So what's stopping you?" Ollie asked matter-of-factly.

"Nothing's stopping me, just trying not to run over a bunch of drunken pedestrians here."

"And you could do that in your sleep. So, come on, talk to me. You've known me a while; I'm a very good listener, my friend."

"Why don't you try the concert then," Sam snarled, finally getting to the curve of the street and pulling over. "We have a job to do, and I would be nice to have a partner more interested in giving me a hand, instead of you making some frivolous conversation for a change."

"Hey, cool choice of words. Someone's definitely cranky today. Problem in the bedroom department if you ask me."

"Very nice," Sam winced. "Ollie, give me a break."

"Not until you're ready to admit it. You were telling the truth right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, I really need you here Shaw, those rooks are making a mess already."

"The first chance you get, you're going to confront her again, am I right? I'm pretty sure it's eating at you her moving in with Callaghan."

Sam's mouth twitched and he stared blankly at his partner.

"I guess martyrdom must run its course then," Ollie sighed.

"You came up with this on your own?"

"A bit of Auden, a bit of me, that's Shaw's counselling expertise at its finest!" Ollie said with a disarming smile.

Swarek stepped out of the car without gracing him with a response.

"Ok, backing off, message received loud and clear. But you understand that you'll have to tell her eventually…" Ollie trailed with a nod.

Sam slammed the door and walked away from the car with Oliver in his trail. He was near the line in a few strides, Ollie sauntering behind. He called to Andy and gave her his best disarming smile. He couldn't resist teasing her though. That was the only temptation he was ready not to resist to. Oliver was right. He will have to talk to her… eventually. He wasn't quite ready to make his move yet. Her moving in with Callaghan was still fresh, plenty of opportunity now for the two love birds to make their own bed, so to speak. And he'll be there when the right time comes.

He made a quick tour of the premises to assert the situation and walked back to his partner. "So far, so good," he said.

And then he heard the shot, the crowd thrown into a panic, the clamour and he began to run.

_thoughts?_


End file.
